She Came Back Chapter 5 (FINAL)
by Coffeecat50
Summary: This is the final part of She Came Back. I'm sorry it took so long for this to upload! Thanks for reading! :P -JohnlockWinchester


I took in as much air as I could. My eyes were open wide and my head hurt. I looked around. I didn't know where I was...

"Sam? Dean? Cas?" I shout. My throat burned. I held it gingerly and tried to swallow, but it hurt. I stood up, but my knees were wobbly. I could barley stand up. I attempted to walk. My legs felt like they were being stabbed by a knife. I continued to walk so my legs could adjust to the pain, as well as my brain.

"Okay I'm not going to ask hello because that's just dumb. You won't answer." I said loudly.

"Now who said I wouldn't answer to my baby?" I hear Dean ask. I run, even though it hurts a hell lot more than just standing up. I look out the door of the snow white room. There he was.

"Dean!" I say in glee. He smiles, and runs towards me. He puts his arms around me and hugs me. I get a kiss on the cheek in advance. After we let go, I ask him where we were. Or at least where I was because it seemed like he knew this place as if it were his home.

"You're in **Eugene Oregon Hospital." he responded.**

 **"** **I've never heard of this place."**

 **"** **Nobody has. That's why I chose it. Nobody will find us. Or you, I guess."**

 **"** **Can we just go home?"**

 **"** **Yeah the car's parked outside."**

 **We walked outside. Nothing felt different. I remember everything so obviously nothing really changed and or happened. I got in the car and Dean looked at me. "What?" I ask.**

 **"** **We're going to Cas. Do you remember him trying to fix you?"**

 **"** **Surprisingly I remember everything. I thought that was sign that it didn't work."**

 **"** **Dammit Cas..."**

 **"** **Dean let's just go to him and he'll look at me."**

 **"** **Castiel am I fixed?" I asked while storming into the hotel room.**

 **"** **Cas?" Dean shouted.**

 **"** **Cas you said you'd fix her!" Sam shouted.**

 **"** **I'm positive I fixed you, Leigh." Castiel said.**

 **"** **Okay well why can I remember everything!?"**

 **"** **Leigh please calm down. What memory do you have from it?"**

 **"** **Everything! I remember the flying, the other angels, Naomi! I remember the** ** _huge_** **needle! Everything Castiel. You didn't fix me!"**

 **"** **Leigh I assure you I did. Please just let me figure this out."**

 **"** **No Cas! I cannot believe I put every single ounce of my trust into you and your powers! I have extreme trust issues and you know that! This is why we are never going to be able to work together or anything else. It's because you let me down this one time!** ** _One time_** **! I trusted you. Now all of my trust towards you is gone. Gone like I'm leaving now."**

 **I walked out the door and cried. Right when I heard the door close, I broke. I hate arguing with any of these guys. I love all of them. Arguing is one of the worst things that I could do to all of them.**

 **I hear the door open. I look out of the corner of my eye and I can tell it's Sam. "Sam just don't okay? I don't want to piss you off."**

 **"** **You're not gonna piss me off no matter what you do. But then at the same time if I did anything to you I'd probably piss you off."**

 **"** **Sam just stop. Why do you even care?..." I heard him come down the stairs and sit next to me.**

 **"** **We all care about you. Cas just messed up."**

 **"** **Yeah he messed up the one time that could of costed me my life!"**

 **"** **I know." I put my head down.**

 **"** **Hey. That's not the way to act." I shook my head. I felt his fingers touch my chin. He slowly and carefully lifted my head up. He pushed my hair out of my face and looked me in the eyes. My heart was pounding. I never noticed his eyes. I never pictured this happening. I love Dean but just Sam's hand on my jawline makes me have feelings for him.**

 **He looked at my lips while biting his. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine. He was amazing. I closed my eyes and surprisingly enjoyed it, but I couldn't do that to Dean. Now that I may have feelings for Sam, it's gonna be hard for Dean and I. I let go of Sam.  
"Sam..." I said quietly.**

 **"** **Don't speak princess" she said back.**

 **"** **Sam please..." He let go of me. He pulled away from me. "May I ask why you just did that?"**

 **"** **I've loved you since I first saw you. I was arguing with Dean when you were asleep one night because I told him the truth. He wanted you just as much as me."**

 **"** **Is that why there's been tension between you two lately?"**

 **"** **Yeah...And that's why we've been extremely protective of you."**

 **"** **So all in all you guys have been fighting over me and trying to woo me?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **"** **Okay..."**

 **"** **Don't tell Dean."**

 **"** **I'm not. To tell you the truth all he wants is my body and not me for who I am. I've been denying everything he's been doing for me and he doesn't realize that...Just don't tell him I said that."**

 **"** **Okay. I promise."**

 **I got up and so did Sam. We hugged and it felt nice knowing that there was someone I could talk to like this. I let go and I went inside without Sam. He told me he wanted to be by himself for a while too. I opened the door and Dean had his hands in his hair and Castiel was just staring at Dean. The look in Castiel's eyes seemed as if he loved him and didn't want to see him like this. I ignored it.**

 **"** **Cas did you figure this out?" I asked.**

 **"** **No but there is something we both need to tell you."**

 **"** **Okay?"**

 **"** **I'm breaking up with you Leigh" Dean said.**

 **"** **What!?"**

 **"** **We're homosexual Leigh" Castiel said.**

 **"** **Seriously!? I'm not mad that you guys are gay but I'd rather find this out before I dated you Dean!"**

 **"** **Look I'm sorry baby I just didn't know how to tell you."**

 **"** **You don't deserve to call me that anymore!" I shouted, right before crying.**

 **"** **Please calm down." Dean sounded like he was about to cry too.**

 **"** **Just don't even Dean. We're so done.** ** _I'm_** **so done!" I went outside and I saw Sam. He turned around immediately. "Leigh!" His deep voice cried out. I ran towards him. "Sam!" I said while tears raced down my face. I ran towards him. He held me close and I buried my face in his chest. I inhaled his scent and it nearly knocked me out it was so strong. He smelled like the left over rain from the night before. That was the scent that I love.**

 **"** **Leigh what's wrong?" he said while petting my hair.**

 **"** **He broke up with me Sam he broke up with me!"**

 **"** **Oh my god...shh Leigh calm down it's gonna be okay. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here..." He let me soak his shirt with tears, then lifted my head up. "Now look. You got gold sparkles and mascara on my shirt." he said jokingly. I smiled a little, letting out a small laugh. "There she is. Let's go inside and fix your makeup."**

 **"** **Sam, Dean will be in there. I don't want to see him." I said.**

 **"** **Then I'll kick his ass just so you can get the makeup that you honestly don't need but you want it."**

 **"** **Okay. And yes I do need it."**

 **"** **Eh. I could argue."**

 **I opened the door and went straight to the bathroom. I heard Dean ask Sam what he was going to do with me. I didn't catch what Sam said but I was praying that it wasn't going to start an argument. I grabbed everything I needed. Sam came in and whispered in my ear, "How about we go to a hotel and spend a few nights there?"**

 **"** **Okay. Can you pack my stuff for me?" I asked.**

 **"** **I would but I have no clue what women pack."**

 **"** **Okay. Just finish packing my makeup then. Just pack every piece of makeup please. If you have any questions just ask. Okay?"**

 **"** **Okay."**

 **I came out and noticed that Castiel left and Dean was just sitting on his bed with his headphones on. I could tell that he was listening to. It was** ** _"_** ** _Heat of the Moment by Asia"_** **. "Hey Dean!" I shouted. He looks at me and takes his headphones off.**

 **"** **What day is it today?"**

 **"** **Tuesday" he replied. I nodded in confirmation and he put his headphones back on. I finished packing and Sam finally came out of the bathroom. He didn't ask any questions so I'm hoping he packed the right things. I finished packing, but Sam stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked.**

 **"** **You're gonna need a good outfit for later in the week." he answered.**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Just because. I'll get it for you."**

 **He came out with the outfit that I had on when we first met. It was when I was running from John and Sherlock. At times I wonder how they're doing, but then at times I don't even want to hear their name.**

 **As we walk outside, there was someone standing outside on their phone. They turn around as they hear the door. She pulls out a gun and Sam cuts in front of me and pulls out his gun too. I tell him not to but he ignores me. "Who are you?" the stranger asks. "Who are you?" Sam replies.**

 **"** **You go first."**

 **"** **No. You came to us so you go first."**

 **"** **Fine. I want Leigh Taylor. I'm assuming she's behind you?"**

 **"** **Go away."**

 **"** **So it is her."**

 **"** **Get out!"**

 **"** **Move before I shoot you."**

 **"** **Go away!"**

 **It was the last straw for her. She tried to shoot Sam but he ducked before the bullet hit him. It flew past me but caught one of my pieces of hair. My heart was racing. Sam got back up but before he could be in front of me she shoots again and it hits me. Right in the middle of my chest. I fall backwards and I hear Sam shout my name. Everything was soft. My vision, my hearing, and even my breathing. Sam's elephant steps were mouse steps and I wasn't scared of them. He put his hands and knees down and looks at me in the eyes. His hair dangled over me like Tarzan's hair would. He repeated my name. I could barley talk but I tried. "Sam I love you. I always have and I always will." My voice was a ghost. Soon I would be one.**

 **"** **No don't do this to me." Sam said. "Don't do this, you're going to live."**

 **I hear and ambulance come. Sam looked confused. Neither of us called the ambulance and we're pretty sure the stranger didn't call. Dean comes through the door and lifts me up. I get put into the truck and gears are put on or in me. My sight and hearing fade away. Everything turned to dust.**


End file.
